hockeymoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Miracle/credits
Complete credits from Miracle *'Dedicated to': Herb Brooks *'Directed by': Gavin O'Connor *'Written by': Eric Guggenheim *'Casting by': Randi Hiller and Sarah Halley Finn *'Music by': Mark Isham *'Co-Producer': Greg O'Connor *'Costume Designer': Tom Bronson *'Film Editor': John Gilroy *'Production Designer': John Willett *'Director of Photography': Daniel Stoloff *'Executive Producers': Justis Greene and Ross Greenburg *'Produced by': Mark Ciardi and Gordon Gray *'Cast': **Kurt Russell — Herb Brooks **Patricia Clarkson — Patti Brooks **Noah Emmerich — Craig Patrick **Sean McCann — Walter Bush **Kenneth Welsh — V. George Nagobads **Eddie Cahill — Jim Craig **Patrick O'Brien Demsey — Mike Eruzione **Michael Mantenuto — Jack O'Callahan **Nathan West — Rob McClanahan **Kenneth Mitchell — Ralph Cox **Eric Peter-Kaiser — Mark Johnson **Bobby Hanson — Dave Silk **Joseph Cure — Mike Ramsey **Billy Schneider — Buzz Schneider **Nate Miller — John 'Bah' Harrington **Chris Koch — Mark Pavelich **Kris Wilson — Phil Verchota **Steve Kovalcik — Dave Christian **Sam Skoryna — Steve Janaszak **Pete Duffy — Bob Suter **Nick Postle — Bill Baker **Casey Burnette — Ken Morrow **Scott Johnson — Steve Christoff **Trevor Alto — Neal Broten **Robbie MacGregor — Eric Strobel **Joe Hemsworth — Mark Wells **Adam Knight — Tim Harrer **Sarah Anne Hepher — Kelly Brooks **Evan Smith — Danny Brooks **Bill Mondy — Lou Nanne **Tom Butler — Bob Allen **Don S. Davis — Bob Fleming **Michael Kopsa — Bruce Norris **Lisa Marie Caruk — Disco Girl **Malcolm Stewart — Donald Craig **Ellie Harvie — Margie **Mark McConchie — Olympic Official **Mark Burgess — Olympic Official **Fred Keating — Party Husband **Andrew Johnston — Peter Grace **Susan Astley — Receptionist **Kurt Evans — Reporter **Igor Morozov — Reporter **Peter Kelamis — Reporter **Daniel Bacon — Reporter **Julius Chapple — Reporter **Kwesi Ameyaw — Reporter **Philip Maurice Hayes — TV Reporter **Tatiana Loutchaninova — Doc's Wife **Brent Chapman — Equipment Manager **Peter Shinkoda — Japanese Athlete **Mariko Kage — Japanese Interpreter **L. Harvey Gold — MSG Announcer **Beverley Breuer — Party Wife **Mike Cleven — Norway Rink Manager No. 1 **Michael Ronnekleiv — Norway Rink Manager No. 2 **Bill Finck — Try-Outs Organizer **Sarah Hayward — Try-Outs Organizer **Wanda Sturtevant — Try-Outs Organizer **Alvie Leeper — Try-Outs Organizer **Richard Yee — Team Photographer **Garry Monahan — Colorado Coach **Ty Olsson — State Trooper **John Ashbridge — American Announcer **Alexander Kalugin — Russian Announcer **Ted Friend — Thief River Falls Sportscaster **Steve Pascal — The Cop **Terry Lemky — Angry Driver **Rob Morton — Lake Placid Head of Security **Ryan Walter — Referee **David Short — I.O.C. Presenter **Birchana Caldwell — Girl on Ice **Al Michaels — Himself **Ken Dryden — Himself **Jim McKay — Himself *'ADR': **Matt Adler, Steve M. Alterman, Stephen Apostolina, Kirk Baily, Kate Carlin, John Cirigliano, David Cowgill, Holly Dorff, Moosie Drier, Jackie Gonneau, Bridget Hoffman, Jerry Houser, Vashi Nedomansky, Paul Pape, Chuck Porter, Marcello Tubert *'Additional USA Players': **Will Lauder, Jason Marshall, Chris Shaw, Rob Vos, Greg Wilkes *'Team USA Photo Doubles': **Bill Ranford, Brant Arnold-Smith, Brandon Hart, Mike Heath, Brendan Link, Matt Reid, Sean Sanderson *'Team USSR': **Zinaid Memisevic, Sasha Lakovic, Toni Bader, Rob Busch, Randy Favaro, Paul Grech, Todd Harkins, Ryan Johnson, Jeff Jubenville, Tyler Kuntz, Ian Lampshire, Mike MacWilliam, Angelo Maggio, Stephan Marc, Brandon Misky, Tim Preston, Mark Kitts, Brent Thurston, Graham Walker, Dan Walton, Roger Watts *'Team Sweden': **Casey Bartzen, Troy Dalton, Rick Dietrich, Randy Heath, Jason Jennings, Kevin Potvin, Brian Rasmussen, Ryan Thorpe, Marko Segovic, Dave Stewart *'Team Norway': **Tom Andersen, Chad Grisdale, Rob Murray, Ryan Thrussell, Steve Wilijto *'Team Romania': **Frank Defrenza, Dan Fortuna *'Team West Germany': **Steve Hanline, Bill Jones, Aaron Mori, Tony Vogel *'Team Czechoslovakia': **Milan Dragicevic, Lada Hampeis, Clayton McGovern, Shawn Snesar, Paul Stark, Jason Wong *'Team Finland': **Chris Rowland, Marijan Ivanisec, Dave Tomlinson, Brad McDonald *'International Hockey League': **Joey Neale, Gabe Krhan, Daren Webb *(The following cast member was uncredited) **Richard Cummins — Press Conference TV Reporter *'Associate Producer': Jonathan Mone *'Unit Production Managers': Heather Meehan, Justis Greene *'First Assistant Director': Pete Whyte *'Second Assistant Director': Josy Capkun *'Music Supervisor': Brian Ross *'Consultants': Herb Brooks, Arthur Kaminsky *'Sports Coordinator': Mark Ellis *'Hockey Technical Advisers': Christopher V. Nelson, Ryan Walter, J. Rob Miller, Cal Wrenn, Jim Babcock *'Art Director': Ross Dempster *'Assistant Art Director': Jeremy Stanbridge *'Propmaster': R. D. Luther Fairbairn *'Set Decorator': Mary Lou Storey *'Special Effects Coordinator': Alex Burdett *'Special Effects Best Boy': Adrian Fisher *'Special Effects Assistant': Steve Woelfe *'Assistant Property Master': E. Birkett *'Prop Buyer': William Thumm *'Costume Supervisor': Patricia Galbraith *'Costumers': Debi Weldon, Kate Rittenhouse, Kim Freeman, Courtney Andresen *'Make-up Artists': Monica Huppert, Dennis Liddiard *'Assistant Make-up': C. J. Wells, Beth Boxall, Megan Davies *'Hairstylists': Sherry Gygli, Sandy Monesmith, Robert Pandini *'Camera Operators': John Clothier, Douglas Craik, Wayne MacConnell, Cam North, Mark Cohen, Elizabeth House, Carrie Wilson, Randal W. Morton, Aki Shigematsu, Graham Tucker *'Script Supervisor': Susan Lambie *'Production Sound': Michael McGee, Brent Marchenski *'Boom Operator': Don Brown *'Cableman': Ian Ferguson *'Video Assist Coordinator': Rob Doak *'Additional Editing': Alan E. Bell *'Post Production Supervisor': Charlene Olson *'Assistant Editors': Aaron Marshall, James Towne, Donald Likovich, Kim Roseborough, Fred C. Vitale, Franco Pante, Shelly Croft, Michael Gibson, Lorie Olson, Martin Ostrom *'Editorial P.A.': Michael Cabrera, Gavin Kleintop *'Sound Design and Supervision': Elliot L. Koretz *'Re-Recording Mixers': Michael Minkler, Myron Nettinga *'Co-Supervising Sound Editor': Rob Nokes *'Supervising ADR Editor': Becky Sullivan *'Supervising Dialogue Editor': John C. Stuver *'Supervising Foley Editor': Thom Brennen *'Sound Editors': Brian Best, Craig Henighan, Howard S. Neiman, Steven F. Nelson, Michael Payne, John Joseph Thomas, Tim Walston *'Dialogue Editor': Nancy Kyong Nugent *'Assistant Sound Editors': Bruce Barris, Marc Deschaine, Mario Vitale, Bill Cawley, Paul Aulicino *'Foley Artist': John Sievert *'Foley Mixer': Steve Copley *'Foley Recordists': Jim Eustace, Anna Malkin *'ADR Mixers': Charlene Richards, Jimmy Lingg, Greg Steele, Paul Zydel *'Sound/Digital Transfer': Gary Blufer *'Sound Mix Technicians': Eddie Bydalek, Mark Harris *'Sound Mix Engineer': Tom Lalley *'Lighting Technicians': Peter G. Capadouca, Jeff Boudier *'Best Boy Electric': Guy Paterson *'General Operator': Mike Stroman *'Electricians': Lee Miller, Tim R. Heller *'Grips': Kevin Black, Bill Molnar, Robert L. O'Hara, Tom A. Wallace, Jay T. Norton *'Production Coordinators': Kathleen Nurit, Brett Davies, Sarah Collins, Lisa Cantrell *'Assistant Directors': Sarah Ostrow, Robyn Lynn Gelka *'Assistant to Gavin O'Connor': Stacy Adamski *'Assistant to Justis Greene': Carmen Siegers *'Assistants to Mark Ciardi and Gordon Gray': Brittnay Nance, Courtney Schorr *'Set Decoration/Design': Sandy Walker, Cynthia Burtinshaw, James Reddy, Martina Javorova, Anna Van Oort *'Graphic Designer': Loree Wershler *'Art Department Assistant': Kelly Mullin *'Construction': Charles Leitrants, Alan K. Rourke, Dave Conway, John G. Anderson *'Lead Carpenters': Bernie Angelopoulis, Gridley Bruce, David R. Murray, Justin King *'Head Metal Fabricator': Dean Wilson *'Location Managers': Deborah D. Bose, Karen R. Sanderson, Mike Doiron *'Production Assistants': Sean Finnan, John Rollins, Faria Kahn, Michelle Harris, Derrick Rodger *'Hockey Equipment Managers': Edward Georgica, Mark Nykolaichuk *'Hockey Trainer': Keith Johnson *'Stunt Coordinator': Danny Virtue *'Production Accountants': Thomas Bianco, Doreen Beaulac, Brian Bruskrud, Mike MacCuish, Andrew Buziak, Julie Bygrave, Jobree Anderson, Leslie Knoll, Suzel Malm *'Unit Publicist': Patricia Johnson *'Still Photographer': Chris Large *'Transportation': Scott Irvine, David Holm *'Casting': Courtney Gross, Celeste Leger, Coreen Mayrs, Heike Brandstatter, Edward Rea, Lisa Ratke, Mandy Milicevic *'Acting Coach': John Cirigliano *'First Aid/Craft Service': Mike Thompson *'Chefs': Georgia Morley, Lisa Pantages, Marilyn Kopansky, Kelly Densmore, David Lee *'Second Unit Director': Vic Armstrong *'Directors of Photography': Michael A. Benson, Philip Linzey *'Assistant Directors': Pete Whyte, Ella Kutschera, Mindy Heslin *'Visual Effects': Nathan McGuinness, Mitch Drain, Kathy Chasen-Hay, Andy Foster, John Gajdecki, Doug Campbell, Sandra Almond *'Compositors': Andy Rafael Barrios, Steve Muangman, Brandon Criswell, Joe Ken, Mark Renton, Matt Merkovich *'Digital and Optical Effects': Alan E. Bell, Todd Groves, Hal Cohen, Michael Curtis, Joe Dubs, William Koshowany, James Mann, James Farrell *'Main and End Title Design': Deborah Ross Film Design *'Color Timer': Jeff Smithwick *'Digital Intermediate Producer': Julia Douglas *'Digital Film Colorist': Michael Bellamy *'Music Editors': Curtis Roush, James Burt *'Orchestrations by': Ken Kugler, Frank Macchia *'Score Recorded and Mixed by': Stephen Krause *'Pro-Tools Operator': Andy Ackland *'Logic Operator': Cindy O'Connor *'Orchestra Contractor': Sandy DeCrescent *'Music Preparation': Booker White, Walt Disney Music Library *(The following crew members were uncredited) **'Scenic Carpenter': Janice Lynn Coats **'ADR Technician': Bruce Maddocks **'Sound Engineer': Carl D. Ware **'Lamp Operator': David Kohler **'Casting Assistant': Amy Greene Vines **'Set Costumer': Nancy Duggan **'Music Preparation': Melissa Orquiza **'Script Clearance Manager': Tim Ballou **'Production Assistant': Dennis Eric Lehman *'Songs': "Mr. Boogie" — Stephen Gaboury, Taylor Machan "You Can Suit Yourself" — Bobby Charles "Time and Time Again" — Hal David, John Cacavas "Don't Fear the Reaper" — Blue Oyster Cult "Must of Got Lost" — The J. Geils Band "Thunder Island" — Jay Ferguson "Rockford Files Theme" — Mike Post "Universal Logo" — Stanley Wilson, Juan Esquivel "Nightly News Theme '82" — Joe Sicurella, Tony Smythe, Bob Christianson "White Christmas" — Louis Armstrong "Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree" — Brenda Lee "Bugler's Dream" — John Williams/Boston Pops Orchestra "Star Spangled Banner" — Lauren Hart "Dream On" — Aerosmith "Brandenburg Concerto No. 4 in G-1 — Movement Allegro" — The Royal Philharmonic *'Special Thanks': Madison Square Garden, Roots, Michael Budman, Rich Patterson, Patti Brooks, Al Michaels, Ken Dryden, Jack O'Callahan, Nick R. Nickson, Bill Ranford *Copyright 2004 Disney Enterprises, Inc. *Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Category:Credits